El día que más temo en mi vida
by ShieruNikoru
Summary: Un vistazo a los miedos del escritor


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fcb959f18a8640e2f8c07dccc48aa0d4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"El día que más temo en mi vida/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7754cce4b9130acbe531732d89c0d0b1"Era una tarde de miércoles. Eiri se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala, con un cigarrillo en sus labios y una lata de cerveza en su mano. Su novela se encontraba en un punto crucial, de esos que no parecen tener continuación, porque son de esos puntos que no sabes que escribir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f66c0c837e3c24d8365f0b7f669d5f74"El capítulo en cuestión hacía referencia a los miedos e inseguridades del protagonista acerca de su relación amorosa. Y Eiri se veía en una encrucijada debido a que no sabía exactamente a que miedos hacer referencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f919b47922116e93821a6aa68a11773a"Pensando y pensando, y sin que se percatara de ello, se había visto a él mismo en el papel del protagonista. Preguntándose cuál sería el día que más temería en su vida. Muchos responderían "el día en que la muerte toque mi puerta". Sin embargo, Eiri sentía que ese no sería exactamente el día que le causaría más temor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bc47fc6c3ba18f15f4172fbb06ded56a"POV YUKI/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="431e00c52d556387ea92a3586ee7c285"Todas las personas tienes miedos e inseguridades, y yo como tal no soy la excepción. Sin embargo, mi temor tiene nombre y apellido: Shindou Shuichi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bc4bbd80fedaf345fe5540e1c21f763"Todos saben que no soy la persona más amable, romántica y dedicada del mundo, y eso es lo que me da miedo, que tú, mi Shu, te aburras de estar conmigo y un día decidas irte para no volver. Ese día me da miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0375b40131b4b7960dd1a8feba2c8196"Miedo de que un día al despertar, no encontrarte en mi cama, ni en mi casa, ni en mi vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="387b2b65dde6e18f2d37e043af441c15"Miedo de que un día tus ojos amatistas ya no brillen por mí y por todos mis desplantes, insultos, y maneras de tratarte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="696c404a598a9fb80891ab42c0979980"Miedo de que un día esos mismos ojos ya no me miren a mí con esa devoción característica, sino que vean a otro, y que este te mire correspondido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11646067291016090c45f73726a07d67"Miedo de un día tu nariz ya no se pasee por mi cuello aspirando el olor de la colonia que uso y dice encantarte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c635ee73a14889fa2bbb67b7c0e8b039"Miedo de que un día tus labios ya no suspiren mi nombre, ni digan los mil "te amo" mientras nos besamos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1afa3615bcff0969e4e7c0adfcc63d4"Miedo de que un día esos mismos labios ya no me sonrían cada vez que dices que hago algo que consideras lindo por y para ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4eabfdd8da122677e5cc35bbdd413a6"Miedo de que un día tus dientes ya no busquen morder mis sensibles orejas a modo de molestarme y hacer que me sonroje/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4dd0a6437e0997840ed2863aa7930bcd"Miedo de que un día tu rostro no se ilumine cuando te doy un beso en las mañanas, te abrazo sorpresivamente o intento animarte cuando estas deprimido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="11f853969081a7d0617a595a5182f7b4"Miedo de que un día tus mejillas no se sonrojen cuando te digo cursilerías al oído/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8ed0a3222b13f720cf82587011fec8c"Miedo de que un día tu voz deje de ser dulce a pesar de que me regañas o reclamas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33c1b9606954586c249a58e8e471ec04"Miedo de que un día las ideas para tus canciones dejen de ser inspiradas en mí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b473cc17928503949050e3732ef5ad2"Miedo de que un día tus canciones ya no sean dedicadas para mí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c84206fc0bf984d84713fbc21d910428"Miedo de que un día tus manos quieran acariciar a cualquier otro que no sea yo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81ad3aae755e79fb6a68eb79899dd23b"Miedo de que un día tus brazos ya no busquen abrazarme cuando nos peleamos, cuando te emocionas o cuando me consuelas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71e9898147b8fd12e828f6d724caa057"Miedo de que un día tus dedos dejen de pasearse entre mis cabellos cuando te beso con pasión/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="78ecede4f9330d7e72a9b3c0bddfbc16"Miedo de que un día tus uñas dejen de arañar mi espalda cuando estás muy excitado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c211886e2d1eee8286e9adb5fc984c3"Miedo de que un día no grites mi nombre cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8721f45d4f5cabbda8f98051333905e8"Miedo de que un día tus piernas no corran para lanzarte a mis brazos y demostrarme cuanto me has extrañado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e432d16a8d11082e6a6d7abbfdc32231"Miedo de que un día no chilles "eres malo Yuki" cuando esquivo ese abrazo y terminas en el suelo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="35b538cfdfc02d07c5ace91cb3a05996"Miedo de que un día no rías como loco cuando te pongo más atención de la debida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98d2c845160bdd9a2c977e3ab2f76439"Miedo de que un día no te trasvistas para sorprenderme a mí y a mi familia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3752cc21493de144d78479ca445418c0"Miedo de que un día dejes de perseguirme por toda la casa para pedirme explicaciones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bbbe6766bdef4fc898fd0ba673d1f59"Miedo de que un día no vengas hacia mí cuando te desmoronas por algo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1f8d6d5739b0474b23dba3538af133e"Miedo de que un día tu cuerpo no busque el calor del mío/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8a133361d6ff2dacc24e24b60f3e37d7"Miedo de que un día no quieras acurrucarte en mi pecho cuando sientes frío/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3022eede29c6ceabc3021cc279e81eb"Miedo de que un día no armes alboroto cuando no quiero ver alguna película ridícula que compraste durante el día/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4fc3f69a33109389cc373d43254c8c4"Miedo de que un día no intentes "envenenarme" cuando cocinas algo, pero de todas maneras sales quemando todo y quieres que me lo coma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdb8ee2f14026c35b3c4d4a87e6ebff9"Miedo de que un día dejes de interrumpir en mi estudio que es mi "templo sagrado", para contarme sobre alguna cosa del trabajo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd55e71ecd2c5dee5da6618b53a4bf29"Miedo de que un día dejes de exagerar tus relatos de como Mr. K te sobreexplota o amenaza con su magnum/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2bcd40ab38ea2154e413e1ac4a237df5"Miedo de que un día dejes de quejarte de que no te pongo atención y me hagas ese hermoso puchero con tus labios/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7f1a727c018a92974b1a1f86c513472f"Miedo de que un día dejes de comprar pasteles y dulces para mí a pesar de que siempre te digo que no me gustan, aunque me los termino devorando en solo unos minutos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a630624de98810dcd4d017aa6af06ae"Miedo de que un día te deje de importar mi vicio por el cigarrillo alegando que moriré por un cáncer a los pulmones y que de paso de conviertas en fumador pasivo y atente contra tu salud y tu voz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="14f9486ccd717157f62e760dc2f73392"Miedo de que un día dejes de vaciar mis preciadas cervezas por el inodoro para evitar que consuma tanto alcohol/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3c03c72e73e447cc2a59bce86cb5c4b4"Miedo de que un día ya no me supliques que nos bañemos juntos y que incluso frotarás mi espalda y me darás un masaje en todo el cuerpo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bde6dfb17c8dbe175f3fe6500fee3544"Miedo de que un día tu amor por Sakuma Ryuichi deje de ser solo como su más grande fan y modelo a seguir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4d5528f45b6f35a2f17c3d80a816664"Miedo de que un día te dejes llevar por la perversión de Tatsuha y su parecido a mí, y digas mi nombre en sus brazos cuando yo te ignoro demasiado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1a70b6168972d8e69e40291d879f093d"Miedo de que un día dejes de pedirme que quieres tener un bebé y armar juntos una familia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0edc163fc2b2b6111915d708e1abb479"Miedo de que un día prohíbas a Riku llamarte mamá y a mí, papá./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="284cd5e2c7f47725ed9521027af2181e"Miedo de que un día me saques en cara el día en que te abandoné en la feria y hui a New York/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b6f3ee24de577829b79d1611e0d3b486"Miedo de que un día no me perdones por alguna promesa que no cumplí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33b44d25fef8ff38e6683ca5206615b3"Miedo de que un día no sea yo el que consuele tu llanto si no cualquier otro que no sea Nakano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71d75afc1dfa703fc0e49fe29868d063"Miedo de que un día no sea yo la primera persona que quieras ver después de una larga gira/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ed28bb02c71511f15ef543bca94f1ce"Miedo de que un día dejes de rogarme que asista a un concierto tuyo o que te vea salir por televisión/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66902376f7c6e7e7c301b7b7c95e3a38"Miedo de que un día dejes de intentar saber todo de mí y te conformes con lo que ya conoces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eb8399f871dcbba9106e345c46912f7b"Miedo de que un día ya no consideres que mi cuerpo es atractivo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc85ee51a025066fd39540c5a92efa67"Miedo de que un día estos ojos de asesino te infundan miedo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="583041d4279f02e63aaca3c6a44c0555"Miedo de que un día ya no me reclames cuando te digo que tienes cero talento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="241a4a4518d059c6be917e075ece389c"Miedo de que un día ya no llores infantilmente cuando discutimos y termino por sacarte de la casa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77cf0da095ef9b831df4ec0a0415aa34"Miedo de que un día le hagas caso a Tohma en que debes alejarte de mi lado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc6a06ca218a3d16315cbd8da133cefc"Pero el día que más temo en mi vida es aquel en que todo esto ya no refleje el amor que sientes por mí, reunido en una simple frase al entrar a nuestro departamento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a0c4718622ac0a62ec0713b0e436cb7"- Yuki, Ya llegué! -/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34810632d7c3865f97a27000025944ff"Felizmente, hoy no es ese día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="adf4c2277e8e825bbd7c1ae35e9919e0"-FIN- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
